


50 First Dates

by elvor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, M/M, 初恋50次梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In jedem Morgen vergisst Yuzuru den vorhergegangenen Tag.<br/>牛哥患了一种病 每天早上醒来都会忘记前一夜的激情。。。囧。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

有一天早上Yuzu突然记不得过去了，睁开睡眼的他惊恐地坐了起来，难以置信地看着旁边熟睡的男人。

他是谁？

“Yuzu？今天没有训练，再睡一会吧。”那个男人也迷迷糊糊地睁开了双眼，看着面前的坐起的少年，还伸出胳膊试图把Yuzu搂进怀里。

“你做什么？！”Yuzu大叫。

“Yuzu，再陪我睡一会吧。”搂人失败的Javi拉起了Yuzu的手，向着自己的方向拽了拽。也是在这个时候，Yuzu意识到男人和自己都是一丝不挂。

“你到底是谁！为什么在我家！”他害怕地把手抽回来，攥紧了被子，一直拉到胸前。只是被子被他这么一拉，另一头的Javi的身体就被露出了一大半。

“哎呀，好冷的啊，Yuzu。”Javi打了一个冷战，觉得睡意尽消，“这是你叫我起床的新方法吗？”

“啊，你这个流氓啊！”看着男人有朝自己坐起来的趋势，Yuzu赶紧大叫着向后蹭了蹭，结果差点把自己蹭到床下去。

“小心点啊！”眼疾手快地Javi赶紧伸手把自己的小男朋友捞了回来，却只换来了铺天盖地的小拳头。

“放开我，臭流氓！放开我！”怀里的男孩不安分的扭来扭去，不小心把小Javi蹭地站了起来。感受到抵着自己的硬物后，Yuzu终于僵住不动了。

“嗯，现在不闹了？”看着像只受惊小猫一样我在自己怀里的师弟，Javi忍不住开始了调戏，边问话边挺了挺下身，在Yuzu的腰上蹭了几下。

但是从Yuzu那传来的却是抽泣声。

“我不知道你到底是谁？你怎么到我家来的？你为什么要这样对我？呜呜呜。”

“Yuzu，陌生人的游戏昨晚已经玩过了。”Javi有些不耐烦了，语气也认真了起来。

“我没有和你玩游戏！我根本不认识你！”怀里的人挥着手臂挣开了Javi的胳膊，满脸的泪痕吓到了西班牙人。

“Yuzu？”Javi试探地叫了一声。

除了怒目，没有别的回应。

“Yuzu，我是Javi啊，你的男朋友，你的大师兄，你的四周跳楷模。”说这些话时，Javi还在想Yuzu会不会突然笑起来扑到自己身上，淘气地说“got ya!”。如果是这样，自己一定会生气的，这玩笑开得一点都不好玩，不过，如果不是这样，该怎么办呢。

“我不认识你，什么四周跳？”Javi觉得自己都清清楚楚地听到了自己的心发出了“咯噔”的声响。

“你不记得了吗？你不记得我了吗？你也不记得滑冰了吗？Yuzu？”

除了一个困惑的眼神，没有别的回应。  

“我是你的男朋友，你是我的男朋友，我是Javi。”听着面前男人的解释，Yuzu脸上的表情就像是在思考：自己和对面的人，到底哪一个疯了？

“Yuzu？”

等等。

“我叫Yuzu？”说来，自己好像连自己的名字都不记得了呢。那么，疯的，是自己了吧。

“对，你是Yuzu，我是Javi。”Javi充满期待又充满绝望地用力点着头，手抓着Yuzu的肩膀。

“对，你看！”他突然抬起手指向床头小桌子上的照片，“你看，那都是我们！”

“你看！”Javi继续说着，他又把自己的手和Yuzu的放在一起，“这是我们的戒指，我们上个月一起去买了戒指，还参加了一个叫Asagao的人的婚礼。”

“你还记得吗？”又一次，Javi充满希望又充满绝望的问。

Yuzu的摇头毁了他的希望。

 

两个人就这样安静地在床上呆坐了一会，谁都不敢相信这样的事情真的会在现实中发生。直到Yuzu打断了平静——

——“所以，我们是一对儿？”

 

Javi决定要一切都像往常一样——

——“对呀，Yuzu。现在七点钟了，按照Javi和Yuzu的习惯，这是我为你做早饭的时间了。”

说完，Javi就从床上跳了起来，他觉得着一定是他人生中最干脆的一次起床动作了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

看着迅速穿好衣服走出房间的Javi，Yuzu呆住了。好像还没有搞清楚状况吧，他怎么就离开了？于是Yuzu迟疑着慢吞吞地穿上了衣服，跟着Javi路线，也走出了卧室。然后他看到的是一个大大的日本风味十足的客厅，摆在小木桌上的依旧是自己和那个男人的合影。

难道，是我的脑子出了问题？

“Javi？”还是不敢相信眼前景象的Yuzu扬着声调叫了正在厨房准备早饭的男人一声。

“嗯，怎么？”听到男朋友呼叫的Javi急急匆匆地从厨房冲进了客厅。

“Javi，我失忆了，对吗？”

“不，肯定只是暂时性的，压力太大什么的，不会是失忆的。”大大咧咧地Javi这样回答，“等下喝一碗我熬的汤你就全都想起来了。”

“不，我觉得我失忆了，这种时候，难道不应该去医院吗？”Yuzu奇怪地问。

而Javi选择装出一副正常的样子不仅是因为不相信失忆这种事情会真得毫无先兆地发生，也是抱着一点希望，如果生活中一切都遵循从前的规律，Yuzu会不会就会一点一点想起来呢。

“也许一会就会好了。”Javi不太确定地吞吞吐吐地回答。

“我失忆了，Javi。”Yuzu重重地点了一下头，眼睛锐利地望进Javi的眼睛里，“做点什么，Javi，如果你真得是你嘴里说的那个——我的男朋友？”

“那，先吃早饭，然后去医院？”Javi指了指身后的厨房，建议道。

Yuzu撅着嘴巴，一脸不悦地点了点头。

 

吃完早饭的两人出了家门赶往医院，Javi开着车，Yuzu坐在他的旁边，还是一脸不悦的样子。

“如果你真的是我的男朋友，难道不应该在发现我失忆的第一时间送我去医院吗？”男孩撅着嘴别着头虽然是在和Javi说话，脸却朝向另一边的车窗。

而Javi，直到现在也不想相信，自己被自己的男朋友忘记了这个事实。也许他五分钟后就会想起来了，从早上起床到现在，Javi的脑子里还是这个念头。他不相信自己竟然要带着自己的男朋友去找到一个脑科医生或是精神科医生，让他们帮忙使自己的爱人想起自己。而且，失忆，完全没有理由的、突然的失忆，这绝对不是会发生在真实生活中的事情吧。Javi还有一种想法，那就是——这一切都是梦吧。

或者说，Yuzu病了？想到这，他猛地转过头看了看Yuzu的状况。转头时过大的动作带动了胳膊，方向盘被猛地一扭。

“Javi！小心点！每次开车你都走神！”被吓到的Yuzu抓紧了安全带，生气地瞪了旁边的男人一眼。

“每次开车我都走神。”Javi重复了一下Yuzu的话，然后欣喜若狂地说“没错！Yuzu，我的确是每次开车带你都会走神，因为你在我旁边，我就没有办法集中精力做看着你之外其他的事情！你还记得的！”

“不... ...”Yuzu顿了顿，“不对，我不记得了，我就是那么说出来了，我不记得了。”

“Yuzu，相信我，你一会就会好的。你看，你对我的印象已经成为了下意识的东西。你肯定不会忘记我的。”

作为回答，Yuzu“哼”了一声，就又扭过头去看窗外了。

“Yuzu，”Javi继续说，并打算回到刚刚自己想到的东西上面，“你最近，有没有头痛？”

赌着气的男孩皱了皱眉头，像是在思考，然后回答说：“我不记得了。”

“好的，没关系的。”

Javi开始后悔今天早上自己的大意了，自己本应该马上带Yuzu去医院的。如果Yuzu是生了什么病怎么办呢！怎么就这么大意地认为失忆这种事不会发生在自己身上呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于文中提到的婚礼 请参见二姨生日文《YES》


End file.
